Little Broken Families
by igirisexual
Summary: Yao works at the daycare. He has his darling little brother, his best friend, and gets to see the smiles of the children everyday. Only, there's a skid of tires and his own smile fades away in seconds. RoChu.


**the theme was 'broken' and im a horrible horrible person.**

* * *

"Read another story, Yao!"

"Now, now, I've already read three stories to the class today, Alfred," Yao mused softly, peering down at the child now pawing at his legs. "You should go and take a nap with your brother, or even little Kiku if that'll get you to sleep."

"I don't wanna!" Alfred protested, now trying to punch Yao's legs. Yao would have thought that suggesting the boy nap with Kiku would work, as the two were close friends. Kiku was Yao's precious younger brother.

The kindergarten teacher just raised a brow, and crossed his legs, as he was sitting in a chair. "Hey, no violence, Alfred. That won't get you anywhere. What do you do when you want something from someone?" Yao asked, leaning down a little.

"Punch!" Alfred hollered, slamming his tiny fist against Yao again.

"No, that's not right. You ask nicely, and say 'please'."

"Please can I punch you?" he puffed.

"Please quiet.." there was a murmur, and Yao glimpsed up to see a disheveled Matthew stumbling slowly towards them. The child wiped his eyes with one hand, unable to use both, as he was pulling along a stuffed bear in the other. "Alfie, quiet.."

"I think you should listen to your brother, Alfred. If you have a nap now, I'll give you a cookie later." Yao bribed, patting the boy on the top of the head.

Cheeks puffed up and blue eyes stern, Alfred turned, and took his brother's hand. Together, they waddled over to the part of the room with pillows and blankets meant for when naptime came around.

"I'm glad they're finally going to sleep," Yao murmured, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "I'm tired as hell, maybe I'll join them."

"Rough night, _mon ami?_"

Yao turned, to see Francis doing something or another in the kindergarten's kitchen.

"How'd you guess?" He sighed, before turning down to look at where Alfred had been trying to punch his leg. For a little kid, he could certainly hit.

"Dark circles, and you've got a kind of sleepy aura," he answered, tying back his long blond hair with a ribbon. "If you want to go and take a break, Elizaveta or I could watch the kids for you?"

"I'll be in the car park, then," Yao nodded, thankful for Francis's generosity.

Yao trudged out of the daycare building, and stumbled to the car park. Last night was filled with nightmares; his sleep had not been peaceful. He did not have a car, so that obviously wasn't his destination. Out of habit, he reached into his pocket, and drew out a small carton of smokes.

Ivan, Yao's best friend since college, had been trying to convince him to quit, but it was a habit that was hard to break. As he brought one of the cigarettes to his lips, he pulled out his lighter. Sighing, he spat out the cigarette and stepped on it before he had even lit it. Ivan was right, he knew, and it wasn't very professional to smoke outside the daycare, anyway.

Yao ended up slumping against someone else's car and trying to forget last night's foul dreams. He didn't even register that he, at some point, fell asleep.

"Shouldn't you be in there, teaching children, making better for the next generation?"

Yao awoke with a start, arm swinging on instinct as he almost punched Ivan square in the face. "Don't do that!" He exclaimed, words still sluggish from his previous respite. "Oh, it's you, Ivan," he murmured. "You're here early.." The two friends had this little social ordinance that Ivan, as his workplace was on the same road as Yao's, would carpool with him on the way home. Yao walked with Kiku in the mornings.

"No, it's the end of the day," he laughed softly, patting Yao's shoulder and shrugging. "Let's go and get your brother, mm?"

"Ah, right.. " Yao murmured, yawning. "Damn, now I owe Francis a favour." Hands in his pockets, he entered the daycare, this time with Ivan in tow.

"Francis, sorry," Yao laughed nervously. "I kind of fell asleep out there."

"Welcome back, Yao, and good afternoon, Ivan," the man greeted, to which Ivan dipped his head and smiled faintly. "And it's fine, do not worry," Francis mused softly, turning from a parent who was picking up her child. "Although next time I wish to duck out, you're to cover for me."

"Deal," murmured Yao, smiling as his brother approached.

As Kiku pawed gently at his legs, Yao crouched, and pet the top of his head. "Hello again, Kiku. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up from your nap. I was having a little nap of my own." He hummed, planting a soft kiss to the child's forehead.

There was the sound of another child shouting, and Yao's fuzzy feelings melted into annoyance.

"He was gonna give me a cookie!"

Yao flinched slightly as Alfred threw himself upon him. Ivan laughed softly and shifted the boy from his friend.

"Alfred, get back here, or no _Indiana Jones_ for a week!" And there was Arthur, running forward to try and stop the boy, Matthew following him closely. "God, I'm so sorry," he murmured, picking Alfred up and just watching as he tried to kick. "He's a ferocious little bugger." He mused, trying to quell the child's actions with a hug. "I wish he'd be a bit more peaceful, like his brother."

"He'll grow out of it, don't worry." Yao added with a small smile.

Yao and Arthur were in quite similar situations, if one was to think about it. Arthur was just a teenager, although he lived in an apartment with his half-brother. Little Alfred and Matthew were the boys he had found abandoned on the street, and brought in despite having only little funds to pay for their needs. Yao on the other hand lived in a large house that he had inherited from his late mother and father. It was spacey and a few rooms were completely empty, but it was comfortable for living. It was just he and Kiku there now, as he had become his brother's legal guardian when their parents passed away.

Despite their differences in orientation, age, and life, Yao and Arthur's similarities boiled down to one thing: that they were looking after their little brothers, because those little brothers had no-one else in this world.

As parents began to arrive and take their children home, Ivan aided Yao in tidying up the messier parts of the daycare. Naturally, the children were taught to clean up their own messes, but they didn't always do so.

"How was your day?" Yao asked softly as he scooped up Kiku and left the locking-up to Francis.

"You know how checkout work is, Yao," Ivan scoffed quietly.

"A bit of awkward chatter, a bit of trying to imagine people aren't talking to you?"

Ivan laughed, but nodded anyway. "Some people can't even understand me because of my accent, so it's even more uncomfortable." Well, one couldn't blame the customers, as Ivan did indeed have a thick Russian accent that even Yao found hard to understand sometimes.

They filed into Ivan's car, with Yao and Kiku sitting in the back. The drive was nothing special. Yao was itching to get home and make some tea to relax with. Once they reached his house, he helped Kiku out, and casually invited Ivan inside. With only he and Kiku living there, the house could get quite lonely. In fact, Yao thought that if he didn't have Ivan visit quite often, he would've gone mad.

They headed into the lounge room, with Kiku wandering off to play with something in the center of the room. Yao and Ivan sat down on the couch, with the smaller man laying against the larger. Ivan's fingers became laced in Yao's hair, and the two lay comfortably.

"I've been meaning to get up and make tea for maybe ten minutes now," Yao stated softly, as Ivan's arms draped around him.

"Hmmph," he murmured, letting go. "Make me a cup as well, then." Ivan whined, taking Yao's hand and kissing the top of it. Alright, the two were a little closer than friends.

"Aiyaa.. Hey, stop doing dumb stuff like that," Yao huffed, embarrassed as he tugged his hand away. "Watch Kiku until I get back."

Ivan nodded with a smile, and turned to face Kiku.

Indignant still, Yao headed into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Damn that Ivan, with his affections, misplaced as they were. They were a kind of comfort that he was thankful for, despite how much he complained. He finished up with the tea and brought back two cups of it into the lounge room.

The evening was calm and quiet, with Yao and Ivan passing soft chatter between one another, and playing with or reading to Kiku together. In a way, Yao and Ivan had ended up something like Kiku's parents, looking after him together and doing their best to help raise him. As it grew dark, Ivan stated that he should probably get home, and left after kissing the foreheads of each brother.

"He's nice.." Kiku commented quietly, although he didn't usually talk too much.

"Ivan is quite the sweetheart," Yao nodded, sitting down beside his little brother and taking him into his arms.

* * *

Yao awoke the next morning to the sound of his own pounding heart, and he sat up; a cold sweat on his forehead. Kiku.. He had to get to Kiku. His bedroom was just adjacent to his brother's so that he could easily get there if Kiku needed something. Anxious and unsettled, Yao raced around to his brother's room, and pushed open the door aggressively. "Kiku!" He called, voice stricken with fear.

There was a moment of terrifying silence, and then he heard a yawn. "Big brother?.."

"Oh, Kiku," Yao sighed, allowing himself breath again. "Ergh, sorry, bad dream." He murmured, wandering into the dark room and sitting on the end of his brother's bed. Kiku wiped his small and dark eyes and crawled over to where his brother was sitting. Without another word, he sat in Yao's lap, and hugged his brother as much as he could with his little arms.

Yao bit his lip and curled his arms around Kiku, embracing him gently and trying not to cry. "I love you, my dear little brother," he said softly, the images from his nightmare ever present in his head.

"Love you too, Yao," Kiku said softly. A few more minutes of silence, and Yao heard the soft and muffled snoring of the child in his arms. He smiled, letting himself relax for now. He had about an hour until he was supposed to wake, anyway.

It seems that Yao had fallen asleep as well, and he awoke at the blaring sound of his alarm from the next room. These walls weren't exactly soundproof, he knew. He lifted his head, and let out a quiet sigh. "It's time to wake up," he stated quietly, stroking his brother's head to try and rouse him.

They rose, dressed, and Yao made them both something to eat for their morning meal. Yao allowed himself to think about what mornings at home would be like if Ivan lived with them. They would be sweet, he decided, a little smile on his lips.

"Are you ready to go out?" Yao asked once Kiku was finished with his breakfast. The boy nodded with the faintest of smiles.

"Then we shall go." He hummed, cheery this morning. His brother nodded, and waddled over to the door, waiting. Yao opened it, taking in the morning breeze and smiling. He reached for his brother's hand, and stepped out, making sure to close and lock the door behind them.

They walked down the street, with Yao having to pause now and then if something caught Kiku's interest and he stopped to look at it. They stood at a road crossing, and Yao pressed the button on the post. Cars sped past in droves.

"A cat.." Kiku mumbled, innocent little face bearing an expression of adoration. As mentioned, a lithe black feline perched upon a wall on the other side of the road.

"Hmm?" Yao glanced down, only to see Kiku letting go of his hand. "Kiku, what are you-" he stammered, trying to reach to grab his little brother's shoulder, to pull him back from the stripes of the walkway. He missed. That was the worst slip-up that he could have made.

A car, small in model, had been fast approaching. Kiku, distracted by the cat across the road, didn't even have time to turn and face his impending . It struck him; the road was dyed scarlet.

Yao's scream of 'Kiku!' was bloodcurdling, appropriate as blood did indeed lay in splatters here and there. He dropped to his knees, horrified by the sight in front of him. No, this wasn't supposed to happen-.. This was just another nightmare, wasn't it? No? Yes? Was his imagination taking over his reality?

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He opened them, expecting to feel his beloved brother's hand in his own, to see Kiku beside him. But all he saw was the scene he knew too well from his dreams. Perhaps it was some kind of premonition, who knew. Each nightmare ended differently, though. In some way, his best friend or brother would end up maimed or worse. It was a more than a little macabre.

The driver, a young woman, had stopped the car and gotten out, frightened and meek as she appeared. She went to Yao's side, putting a hand to the pathetic man's shoulders as he stared forward. There was no way that Kiku could have survived that. As the reality of the situation sank in, he attempted to get to his feet and move forward. He was shaky, and the woman did her best to aid him. Once closer, he collapsed down beside the lifeless body of his younger brother. He tried very hard not to start sobbing.

Everything had happened so fast. Were they not smiling over breakfast just moments ago? He held Kiku in his arms now, feeling lost and dizzy due to the pain in his heart.

He didn't register how long he stayed there, cradling Kiku in the middle of the road, hearing but not listening to the people trying to get him to move, and seeing but not taking to mind the police officers showing up on the scene. At some point, he and his brother's body were parted, and he was moved into a police van; a shock blanket was wrapped around his shoulders.

He never showed up for work that day. He could have called Francis to say he wouldn't turn u, but as he knew he wouldn't be able to get any words out, he didn't. Nor did he call Ivan. Yao did not go home that evening either.

The next day was quiet and morose, with Yao disbelieving of his situation. He was allowed home for now, although he didn't go, and was told that he would need to arrange something of a funeral. He felt sick. This day was also spent without Ivan, and without work.

The following day was one where he forced himself out of bed in the morning. He skipped breakfast, and made the sullen walk to the daycare. He was disheveled for now, hair messy and eyes dull. As he opened the staff door, he captured Francis's attention almost instantly.

"Yao, _mon ami_," he murmured, moving over to his workmate quickly. "Are you alright? Where've you been?.." Francis carried on, fretting. For now, he left Elizaveta to watch over the few children that were here a bit early. Yao looked down, and the other man pat his shoulder. "Here, let me at least brush your hair," Francis sighed, turning and going off to retrieve something. He came back with a little bit of red ribbon and a hairbrush.

Yao couldn't bring himself to speak right now, muted by the shock and dread. He uttered a weak 'thank you' as Francis finished with his hair, even tying a little bow with the ribbon. As more of the children were dropped off for the day, Yao walked slowly over to where they were playing for now.

"Yao!"

Oh, it was Alfred.

"Yao, you're back! Did a big bad meanie get you or somthin'?" Alfred chirped, painfully mirthful on what was such a dreary morning for the teacher. "Francis said a big bad meanie got you and I could come and save you! Guess some other hero got to you first," he cooed, hands on his chubby hips. Yao put on a tiny smile and crouched, patting Alfred's head.

"Oh, did the monster take your voice?" He asked, sky-blue eyes wide. "Kinda like the little mermaid, right? Can you still read stories? Are you a mermaid, Yao?" Such enthusiasm in those questions just made Yao feel like he was going to start crying again. "I hope so, 'cos I missed your stories! I mean, I don't hope you're a mermaid, but that'd be cool even if you were, 'cos-"

"I'll read the class a story, Alfred," Yao said softly, although his voice was croaky.

"Yay!" the boy cheered, clapping his hands together. "Can I pick the book?"

"You always pick the book." Matthew puffed, approaching at the mention of a story. "Please may I pick?" He asked, looking up at Yao with puppy-dog eyes.

"Always so polite." Yao mumbled, dipping his head. "Certainly."

The book was picked – one about a cute bunny – and Yao sat in his chair to read it to the children. Halfway through the story, Alfred got up from where he sat, waddled over to Yao, and punched his leg.

"You're not doing the voices, Yao," he protested, sticking out his little tongue. "And you're not smiling like normal! Which is weird, 'cos you like always smile really really big.. You're being weird, you mermaid!"

Yao faltered, and bit his lip. The sick feelings in his stomach began to return, although they had just started to be hidden away for now. In mere seconds, it became unbearable, because of one more question Alfred asked.

"Oh, and where's Kiku? Is he late? We're gonna play hero and Godzilla today. He's gonna be Godzilla."

Yao stood, accidentally dropping the book to his side. Alfred said his name again, but he seemed to block it out as he stumbled towards the kitchen where Francis was.

"Please," he uttered quietly, pointing over to the rather confused group. Still concerned for his friend's state, Francis nodded, and went over to pick up the book and assume Yao's position.

He dug his hand into his pocket for a moment, but found that his phone was missing. He touched on his carton of cigarettes instead, but numbed at the thought.

"Elizaveta.." he addressed her quietly, as he was rather dismal right now, pitiful really. "Can I use your phone?" He asked.

"I don't see a problem with you doing that," she nodded, pulling out her little flip-phone from her pocket. It was old, but it was pastel pink, and adorned with cute charms and stickers. Like that of a little girl, Yao thought.

"Thanks," he mumbled, thumb hovering over the numbers on the keypad. He tried to wrack his brain for Ivan's number, but found it forgotten. "Fuck-.." Yao cursed beneath his breath, turning back around and handing the phone over. "Never mind, sorry."

He left the building without saying much more, just a quiet goodbye to his co-workers. Yao's route led straight to Ivan's home. He walked, although he really didn't have the energy to. This whole situation was draining him incredibly. Only once he had reached Ivan's apartment did he remember that the man would be at work until later. For now, he curled up outside the locked door, hid his face, and cried. Pathetic.

Time passed by without his notice, as he was lost in his own misery. He didn't register Ivan's footsteps on the stairs below, nor did he see the man's apprehensive expression.

"Yao! Heavens to Betsy, where have you been?.." Ivan whimpered, crouching beside Yao and attempting to hug him. Yao rolled over a little, and just buried his face into Ivan's chest.

"Come inside, Yao," Ivan sighed, pecking the top of his friend's head. "I'll make you some tea and we can talk." As Yao just remained slumping against him, Ivan picked the other man up – he was quite short and lithe, easy to carry – and took him inside his apartment.

He lay down Yao on his couch, and went to make the drink like Yao had taught him to. He brought the cup to the living room, placed it down on the table, and sighed as he sat down. "Yao?.. You alright?.."

"Not really," Yao answered meekly, hugging his knees to his chest. "It's.. Kiku, he's.." Ivan felt his blood run cold. When Yao didn't continue, he figured he already knew the rest of what his friend was going to say. Ivan shuffled over awkwardly, and curled his arms around the poor man.

"Oh, Yao.." He uttered, Yao's feelings dabbling into his thoughts and quickly becoming his own as well.

"I can't even go home right now," he whimpered, voice muffled by his friend's chest. "Ivan, could you.. Could -.." Yao stammered, choking on his words.

"I could do anything for you," murmured Ivan, just as upset as Yao right now.

"Could you please move in..?.. I don't think I could take being alone in such an empty house.." Yao uttered weakly, a little light-headed from not eating this morning.

"I, er.. Alright.." murmured Ivan. It was probably best for Yao if he did, so he would. "I'm here for you."

The funeral was a few days after, with only a few people spare Ivan and Yao invited. It broke Yao's heart to see Arthur having to hold Alfred back, who kept asking why they were burying Kiku. Alfred's twin was smarter; he understood the gravity of the situation. Well, Yao's heart was already broken, but seeing this shattered what was left of the pieces. He stood beside Ivan, hand gently squeezed every now and then by the Russian.

They headed home together, and Yao made Ivan lock the door to Kiku's room, and then get rid of the key. Ivan was hesitant, wondering if this would end up hurting Yao even more, but he took the key and hid it away in his pockets for now. Until they cold move Ivan's belongings in, he and Yao shared Yao's bed.

Yao's nightmares grew much worse, and on the odd night, he would wake up screaming. Ivan would rouse at the sound, and hold Yao tighter. He would whisper words of comfort, and Yao would calm down slowly, before sinking into his friend's embrace again. Even when Ivan had his things moved into the house, he still slept in the same bed as Yao, deciding it would be better for Yao if he would be able to comfort him with these embraces and notions of affection.

Yao returned to work, even though it just made him think of his own little brother. There was that one little boy made him smile, despite Yao's new and regular mood drops. Alfred would punch his leg, ask for a story, and then throw things at various members of the class. That was the routine, and it usually made Yao chuckle, at least. He remembered now why he took up this profession in the first place. Children were always so light-hearted and free of the weight of the world. And honestly, seeing their smiling faces when he read a story or made something special for them to eat.. It was enough to make his heart warm considerably. But there was always that gap amongst the group, where Kiku used to sit, and it hurt Yao to think about.

The end of the day came quickly, and Yao found himself escorting the children to their parents when they arrived. Ivan was there already, as he had come as soon as his shift was over. As Arthur arrived to pick up the twins, he bit his lip at the sight of Yao, who was bearing a weary little smile. He hadn't actually seen Yao since the funeral.

"How're you doing, chap?" Arthur asked quietly, avoiding looking his elder in the eye.

"Better." Yao murmured softly, glancing down as Alfred sat on one of Arthur's feet. Ivan was wary of how this conversation might go, and tensed where he stood.

"Well, that's good," the Briton nodded, crouching for a moment to move Alfred off of his foot, and then straightened up again. "I, er-.. " he mumbled, exuding quite the awkward air. It was like he was trying to get something said, but was too nervous to.

"You..?" Yao murmured, raising a brow.

"Just.. Uh, here," Arthur sighed, taking a quick step forward and hugging Yao. This was unexpected to the point where Yao almost jolted in surprise. It only took a moment before he felt something on either leg, and glanced down to see exactly what was going on. Alfred and Matthew were wrapped around either of his legs, nuzzling their chubby cheeks against them.

"I-" stammered Yao, not really sure what to do or say. He was quite shocked indeed. Ivan was next to join, large arms going around both he and Arthur. Some of the children still here joined Matthew and Alfred. Francis, Elizaveta, even a few of the parents who knew; they all wrapped their arms around one another, with Yao in the center.

Yao couldn't talk now anyway, as he had started crying. Not out of misery or despair this time, but out of relief and just absolute love for everyone here. Despite their differences in orientation, age, and life, the people surrounding Yao and holding him closely were all there for one reason. They were looking after their beloved friend, lover, teacher, acquaintance, whatever he was to them, because Yao had no-one else in this world. No-one, except this odd and broken little family of his.


End file.
